Be Happy
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: A grumpy Chekov has been confined to his quarters. But while there, he gets a visit from a mysterious woman who wants to cheer him up. Can she make him feel happy again?


Chekov stormed into his room and locked the door, then he sat down on his bed with a scowl on his face. He had been confined to his quarters after being humiliated on deck.

And on top of that, he had a toothache.

Overall, it had been a pretty bad day and he thought that nothing could ever make him smile again. The Russian youth lay down on his bed and tried to make himself comfortable.

Suddenly, the door slid wide open and a young female officer walked into his room. Chekov jumped up in surprise.

"How did you get in here?!" he demanded. "I know I locked the door!"

"That's not important." The female officer smiled warmly at him.

"I-I've never seen you before...," Chekov told her.

The female officer giggled. "My name is June."

She had long chestnut-brown hair hanging by her shoulders, and pair of crystal-blue eyes framed with long lashes. Her skin was glowing and her gorgeous body was wrapped in a small, red uniform. Chekov was getting a boner just from being in her presence.

"W-Why are you here?" he stammered.

June giggled again. "Please be happy, Chekov. I've come to cheer you up."

Chekov cracked a nervous smile. "Oh. Really? And…how will you do that?"

June's eyes twinkled as she walked closer to him.

"I have a lovely idea," she explained, sitting next to him. "I was thinking, maybe you would let me play a game with you, Chekov."

He snickered a bit. "A game? Are games not for children?"

"Well…This is a really fun game. Will you let me play it with you?"

"Ja, I think I should like that," Chekov said, feeling a little bit more cheerful.

June's grin was dazzling. "Wonderful!"

"How do you play?" Chekov asked, curiously.

"First, you have to put your feet in my lap," she said, patting her lap.

Chekov didn't understand but he did as he was told. He lifted up his feet and put them into June's waiting lap.

"Good," she said. "Now just take off your boots."

"W-Wait…what?"

"I said…take off your boots," June repeated, calmly.

Chekov suddenly felt nervous. But he wanted to see what her game was, so he slowly removed the black boots. His bare feet were warm and sweaty.

"Aww, what cute feet you have!" June bubbled.

"Th-Thank you," Chekov said, blushing.

June held his bare tootsies in her lap and admired them. Then she held firmly onto his right ankle.

"What are you going to do?" Chekov asked, his fear increasing.

June smirked at his worried face. Then she pinched Chekov's big toe between her thumb and index finger, wiggling it playfully. "This little piggy went to market…This little piggy stayed home…"

Chekov squealed with boyish giggles and tried to curl up his toes. "Hahahaha! Nyet! Stop it! Hehehee! That tickles!"

"This little piggy had roast beef…"

"June! St-Stop! Hahahaha! You're tihihihickling me!"

"And this piggy stayed home…"

"Pleeheehehease! Don't! Hehehehee!"

"And THIS little piggy went…Weeweeweewee! All the way home!" And with that, she scribbled her fingers on the sole of his foot, causing him to scream with laughter and fall down on the floor.

June put her hands on her knees and smiled down at Chekov as he lay on the floor, panting. "Wasn't that a fun game, Chekov?"

He looked up at her, astonished at the fact that she had just played 'this little piggy' on his toes.

"You sure are ticklish," she said, smiling.

Chekov blushed and turned away from her eyes.

"Now then," June slid off the bed and got down next to him. "Let me borrow your feet again."

"Nyet! Stay away!" Chekov pleaded as he scrambled backwards across the floor.

June crawled towards him. "You're not cheered up enough yet. Now let me at those cute feet!"

"Please!" He backed himself into a corner. "No more piggies!"

June chuckled. "I won't do the piggies again. I promise."

Chekov was still a nervous wreck.

"Just let me rub your feet, okay? They're so soft!"

"Ja, very well… But please be careful. I am very ticklish," Chekov whined as he slowly brought his bare feet out from under himself.

The female officer was practically drooling in ecstasy. Then, as soon as his feet were exposed and vulnerable, she grabbed his ankles in a headlock and began tickling his feet.

Chekov's head flew back as he screamed with laughter. "AAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEASE! YOU'RE KILLING MEEEEEEE!"

"Coochie coochie coo!" June teased. "Chekov's toesies need lots of tickles! Yes, they do!" She scribbled her manicured fingernails on every inch of his big, soft, bare soles. Chekov laughed like a maniac and writhed around on the floor, trying in vain to pull his ankles out of the woman's strong grip.

June tickled the heels, toes, and balls of his feet. But she soon discovered that he was most ticklish on the arches of his feet. So she spent all her time there.

Chekov's arches were so ticklish that every time June tickled him there, he would burst into tears.

"EEEEEEEEHHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEE! STAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! WOOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This wasn't the first time Chekov had been tickle tortured. A while back, he had been beamed down to a planet called Nrutas. This planet was inhabited with some very beautiful women. One lady captured Chekov and tickled his bare foot with a feather. It was very torturous, but he wasn't the only one who got tickled. Dr. McCoy and Scotty were EXTREMELY ticklish also. But since Chekov was the youngest, his feet were softer and more ticklish than the feet of Scotty or Dr. McCoy. And that was saying quite a lot.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" cooed June, as she continued tormenting Chekov's feet. She lightly scratched both of his heels, then went back and tickled his poor arches again.

"PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOT THE ARCHES! WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T STAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAND IT! EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEE! PLEEEEASE HAVE MERCCCYYY!" Chekov shrieked, as tears rolled down his red cheeks. He was too weak to even struggle. He desperately hoped that somebody would come in to save him.

After what seemed like years, June finally released his ankles and allowed him to catch his breath.

"There. Now doesn't my sweet wittle Chekov feel all happy wappy?" she baby-talked.

"Ja…I feel…h-happy," he panted. "J-Just please…do not tickle me anymore."

"Okay." She stood up and brushed herself off. "But if you ever feel grumpy again, just call me."

And with that, June turned and left Chekov's room without another word.

Chekov was exhausted now, but he had to admit that he really did feel a lot better.

The End


End file.
